nexonfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Arms
Combat Arms is a 3D FPS (First-person Shooter) developed by North Korea based developer Doobic Studios and published by Nexon. The closed beta started on May 30, 2008 exclusively through FilePlanet and ran for one week. It ended on June 6th. This beta was limited to users from North America, South America, and Oceania. In the closed beta, 4 maps and 30 weapons were available. As of June 26, Combat Arms is in Pre-Open Beta Phase, whereby the game is open to the public, but it is still being tested and changed to prepare for Open Beta. Pre-Open Beta was also limited to users from North America, South America and Oceania. The Official Launch of Combat Arms started on the 11th of September, which was also the release date of the map "two towers". Players are able to obtain in-game money and experience after a match, allowing them to rank up and buy new weapons and equipment, such as armor and uniforms to suit their needs. There is a rental system of equipment instead of actual purchases of the weapons and gear. The rental periods are 1 day, 7 days, 30 days, and 90 days, and in the NX Market, Permanent duration. CA's game design was based on a game known as Heat Project, which was made in Korea, however, and uses the Logitech Game Engine. Modes *Elimination *Elimination Pro *One Man Army *Last Man Standing *Search & Destroy *Bombing Run *Spy Cunt *Capture the Fag *Fireteam *Quran-tine *Seizure and Secure *Anal Grounds *Arms Race, where you race on your arms Game Features Prepare to drop into an ever-changing theater of conflict, where you are in control of your gameplay- from your fully customizable character, to your lethal arsenal of weapons, to the scenarios you want to experience. Face-off in fierce battles online with up to 15 players in dense jungles, frozen tundras, industrial wastelands, and more! Grab your gun and get ready for battle Game Features :*Character Customization If you forget to bring it with you onto the battlefield, you've only got yourself to blame! Over 90 real world guns, from assault rifles, SMGs, to shotguns, are all at your soldier's disposal, along with secondary weapons such as different grenades, LAW rockets, and mines. In addition to weapons, your soldier can be tricked out with various camouflages, helmets, vests, and cosmetic items such as berets, bandanas and sunglasses. Every month new items will be added that can give you a new tactical advantage on the battlefield - so keep your eyes out for them! :*Modifiable Weapons All weapons can be additionally outfitted with attachments such as suppressors, scopes, and extended magazines. Custom tailor your gun according to the needs of your mission! :*Clan System Just because you're a soldier of fortune doesn't mean you have to go it alone! All the tools you'll need to build a top squad are at your disposal in-game, from managing applicants to putting up notices for your members. You'll also be able to easily find matches with other player clans through our Clan Match system, and battle to become the top mercenary outfit! :*Constant Content Updates & Events COMBAT ARMS is a live, constantly evolving game. Every month will bring new weapons and gear, new game modes, and new maps. Even after the game ownage!, we'll be listening to player feedback on what new content you'd like us to add. We'll also be hosting live events where you can win in-game items and other offline prizes. :*Free to Play Best of all, COMBAT ARMS is Free to Play. What does this mean? It means you'll never have to pay a cent unless you want to. What you get at game launch will always be available for free, and new free content will be added as well! Controls Basic Controls Character Movement *'W': Move Forward *'S': Move Backwards *'A': Move Left *'D': Move Right *'Space Bar': Crouch *'Shift': Sprint *'Ctrl': Jump *'C': Toggle Walk/Run In-Game Controls *'Left Mouse Button': Fire or Primary Melee Attack *'Mouse Wheel Button': Mouse movement *'Right Mouse Button': Use Scope or Secondary Attack *'E': Action button: Open Objects/Pick Up Weapons *'R': Reload *'1': Switch "Primary Weapon" *'F2': Switch to "Chat With All" *'2': Switch to "Secondary Weapon" *'F3': Switch to "Team Chat" *'3': Switch to "Melee Weapon" *'4': Switch to "Grenade" *'F4': Switch to "Clan Chat" *'5: '''Specialist Weapon. (M32,Minigun etc.) *'6': Select "Mission Item" (Search and Destroy only) *'F': Toggle "Fire-mode" *'M': Toggle "Map" *'F5': Open "Vote Kick" Menu *'T': Press and hold to use "Voice Chat" *'F1': Open the "Help" screen *'F5''' (when a kick is on-screen): Vote "Yes" *'F6' (when a kick is on-screen): Vote "No" All movement keys are the same, and each key can be customized under the "Settings" tab. Others *']': Increase Mouse sensitivity. *'[': Decrease Mouse sensitivity. *'Tab': Check Score Board. *'Enter': Chat *'V,B,N': Use Voice Commands. *'Page Up: '''Disable the HUD. *'Page Down: '''Activate the built-in video recorder. War Zones :See more on this particular subject here Character Customization Both your character and your weapons are customizable in COMBAT ARMS. You can access the Shop/Storage and Modification screens by clicking the respective buttons at the top of both the Game Lobby and the Game Room. SHOP/STORAGE As you play and win more matches, you'll be rewarded with money to buy more guns and gear. From the Shop/Storage screen, you'll be able to equip your character, and buy new items with the money you've earned. Clicking on the Weapons tab above your character will show your soldier's 5 types of weapon slots Primary Weapon :See more on this particular subject Here Melee Weapon :See more on this particular subject Here Miscellaneous/Thrown Weapon :See more on this particular subject Here Backpack Slots :Backpacks contain general slots that can hold one of any of the previous four equipment types. Standard backpacks come with one slot; advanced backpacks will have more. :Select a category from the Shop and all items that can be purchased within that weapon category will be displayed, along with their GP purchase costs. :Clicking on a weapon slot to the right of your character will allow you to select weapons to equip into that slot. When selecting weapons to equip, the Shop window will change to your Storage window. All available items in Storage that can be used in that slot will be shown. Player Tip: Sometimes it might be a better idea to have a small backpack with a few good weapons, than a large backpack with a whole arsenal of weapons. The first reason is because it's more expensive to own more guns, and the second, and most important one is that, with more hotkeys assigned to more guns, you might have a hard time remembering which button is attached to which gun, and you might accidentally pull out the wrong gun, which could be fatal. Weapon Customization All the weapons you buy can be additionally modified with different weapon attachments: Scopes, suppressors and extended magazines. Enter the Modification screen to buy and attach weapon mods to your guns. Click on the light blue Weapon Select drop down menu to choose one of your weapons to modify. Selecting a weapon category (ASMR, SMD, Penis, etc.) will show you the particular mods that you can use with those weapons. Keep in mind that different weapons may not be modded in certain areas. Refer to the mod icons for each weapon's Shop/Storage listing to see which Modifications to a weapon can be made in three areas Muzzle :A suppressor is able to be attached to the weapon, decreasing gunshot noise :See Muzzle Scope :Usually a sight affecting attachment on the top of the weapon :See Scope Magazine :An attachment that affects the weapon's ammo capacity :See Magazine :Mods are cancer that you have purchased and attached can be detached and placed on another weapon. Please remember that each mod is restricted to a particular weapon class-for instance, you can't apply the extended magazine from a machine gun and use it to augment the magazine of a sniper rifle. However, you can apply that class-specific mod to any particular weapon within that class (you can take an Assault Rifle suppressor off your M4 and put it on your AK). Ranking As you earn EXP from completing matches, your soldier's rank will increase. side from added prestige from your fellow soldiers, increasing your rank will earn you a GP bonus, as well as unlock access to new gear at certain rank levels? There are a total of 65 ranks in the game, starting from Traine to General of urmom. References #http://www.combatarms.nexon.net #http://www.en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combat_Arms External Links * Developer's official website http://www.Nexon.net * Game's official website http://www.combatarms.nexon.net Category:Nexon Games Category:MMOFPS Category:Action Games